¡NO DE LAS OREJAS!
by Hou Aiyoichi
Summary: Simplemente no podia soportar que las tocaran y esa cosa habia sido el pricipal problema de que ahora su sufrimiento se expandiera, aunque no del todo tambien tenia un buen uso para ellas. Descubranlo leyendo este fic...


_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN SINO MAS BIEN QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**_

_**¡NO DE LAS OREJAS!**_

_**Dos Shot**_

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso día en el sengoku, la aldea se encontraba pacífica y calma, los aldeanos trabajaban arduamente la tierra, los niños jugaban entre ellos a batallas increíbles mientras que las niñas hacían coronas de flores o ramos para llevarlos de presente a sus madres, los viejos contaban sus experiencias a los jóvenes y las ancianas aconsejaban a parejas recientes del lugar, si todo era perfecto, salvo en una cabaña en especial.<p>

-Que no!- exclamó una joven madre.

-¿Por qué?- se quejaron al unísono dos gemelas.

- ya les dije niñas, o podemos mantenerlo aquí-volvía a explicar otra vez la mujer a sus hijas.

El problema había surgido esa misma mañana, Sango había ido con sus gemelas y su pequeño bebe al río para lavar ropa. Al volver del lugar sus hijas entre jugando y alejándose un poco de ella se detuvieron en un árbol en especial... admirando algo que permanecía ahí. Ella al ver que no regresaban se acerco hacia donde se habían dirigido sus niñas y lo que encontró fue a un pequeño cachorro al cual sus hijas habían estado mimando todo el tiempo y sin ganas de apartarse de él. Sin perder el tiempo la castaña tomó de las manitas de sus hijas y halo de ellas llevándolas de regreso al camino de vuelta a casa, sin prestar atención a los berrinches que hacían estas y mucho menos sin percatarse que el pequeño canino se había dispuesto a seguirlas animado por tener nuevas dueñas. Caminaron largo trecho hasta llegar a su pequeño hogar donde ingreso un tanto hastiada por los quejidos de sus hijas y estaba por regañarlas hasta que escuchó los ladridos juguetones del can, lo que hizo que diera un salto de sobre su lugar, sorprendida. Sus gemelas por otro lado al oír al perrito salieron a toda prisa de la cabaña y entraron con él, pidiendo a su madre que les dejara quedarsele con él. Y ahí el problema actual.

-Por Favor, suplicó Mama- Miyuki.

-Te prometemos que lo cuidaremos bien-continuó su otra hija Koyuki.

-Ya les dije niñas, no, y no discutiremos más el asunto-sentenció Sango.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- buscando iniciar una nueva discusión las pequeñas.

No sabía como convencer a sus hijas de rechazar la idea de quedarse con el perrito, suspiro profundo una vez más, buscando una excusa que fuera perfecta. Se acomodó un poco el flequillo. Y una idea se le vino de inmediato a la conciencia.

-¿Para qué quieren una mascota nueva?- cuestionó la mujer. Se hizo un silencio corto y se apresuro a seguir antes que sus hijas pudieran abrir la boca- además, ustedes tienen a kirara, _ella_ se pondría triste si ustedes le dan cariño, a un nuevo animal como _ese._

Sus hijas parecieron meditar un poco aquella afirmación no muy contentas pero luego se les vino a la mente un recuerdo y prosiguieron a hablar- tío Kohaku casi siempre necesita de Kirara-soltó Koyuki.

-y por eso no podemos jugar con ella-acompañó Miyuki- además Kirara ayuda a tío Kohaku a exterminar monstruos- siguió su hermana- si no fuera así, kirara estaría con nosotras todo el tiempo y no necesitaríamos otra mascota-terminó la otra hermana.

Esa repuesta no esperaba la castaña, es más por un leve segundo culpó a los genes de Miroku por darles aquella destreza para responder a cada obstáculo que ponía ella para deshacerse del can, y antes de sentirse acorralada por las suplicas de sus hijas simplemente atinó a decir- ¿qué les parece si esperamos a papá para que el diga si se queda o no?

Sus hijas se miraron entre ellas un rato y al unísono contestaron mirando a su madre-¡si!

Perfecto, ahora solo esperaba que su esposo llegara lo más pronto posible y acabara con toda esta historia de una buena vez, eso sí solo esperaba que hasta que ese momento llegara sus gemelas y el mini can no hicieran estragos en toda la aldea.

* * *

><p>-así esta bien, gracias Kagome- contestó la anciana Kaede, últimamente los pedidos por ungüentos para dolor se habían multiplicado debido al sobreesfuerzo de los hombres de la aldea y es que muchos estaban entusiasmados, la próxima cosecha parecía ser próspera y si se quería disfrutar como Kami-sama manda, lo mejor era dar lo máximo para después descansar; el tema era que la emoción de la población por ello había alcanzado niveles que nadie esperaba y y he aquí las consecuencias.<p>

-no hay porque, Kaede-sama- contestó Kagome, dándose suaves golpecitos en los hombres.

-¿cuándo llegaran los muchachos?-preguntó mirando a la joven mientras ordenaba las utensilios que uso toda la mañana junto a la joven miko.

-Inuyasha dijo que serían a lo mucho dos semanas- respondió la miko.

-ya veo- musitó la vieja miko cerrando los ojos para luego enfocarlos de nuevo en Kagome con una leve sonrisa- ¿cómo _han_ estado?

-eh...?- se sorprendió la pelinegra ante la pregunta para después pasar a sonrojarse, sabía a lo que se refería la anciana Kaede, le estaba preguntando de su relación con Inuyasha. Suspiró profundo con las mejillas rojas y el corazón latiendo desbocadamente, pensando en su ahora esposo. Inuyasha...la vida no podía ser mas feliz ahora que vivían casados, de hecho si no fuera porque Miroku necesitara de su ayuda tal vez aun estarían de luna de miel, aunque eso no la molestaba tanto, sabía que cuando llegara, las noches llenas de pasión regresarían y el tiempo perdido se recuperaría... de eso estaba segura. Miro a la anciana en frente de ella y prosiguió a decir- bien, si bien Inuyasha no suele ser cariñoso conmigo en publico, lo es cuando estamos solos- sonrojada mirando el suelo.

La miko mayor soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar eso pues conocía muy bien a Inuyasha, era obvio que como buena pareja joven que eran los _cariñitos_, los besos y los abrazos melosos solo los expresaban cuando nadie los observaba, era algo privado. Solo de ellos dos. Y tenía que decirlo, estaba feliz por ellos dos, es más no le sorprendería que en cualquier momento la joven de en frente suyo llegara con la hermosa noticia de la dulce espera. Si, tenía que admitir que a pesar de ser una vieja, esperaba con ansias ese día, que la familia se agrandara con la llegada de un criatura fruto del amor de esos dos, _su nieto_. Pero mientras tanto, a vivir el presente.

Kagome que hasta el momento estaba ensimismada con sus ensoñaciones, despertó al oír las risa de la sacerdotisa y la acompañó con su propia risa unos segundos para poder suspirar una vez más. Esto no pasó desapercibido por la mujer mayor, así que acomodándose la garganta llamó su atención.

-¿has pensado cómo lo recibirás cuando llegue?-interrogó Kaede.

No esperaba esa pregunta así que solo se limito a decir- no, a decir verdad ni siquiera se me había ocurrido una manera de darle la bienvenida- y decía la verdad, es decir, tampoco lo esperaría en su cabaña semidesnuda y recostada en el futon matrimonial de ellos y le diría algo como "¿cómo has estado, amor? ¿me extrañaste? Por que yo si, así que tómame" no por supuesto que no, no era propio de ella y mucho menos algo que le gustara a Inuyasha. Kagome sacudió la cabeza sacando de su mente esa idea e hizo un gesto parecido a un puchero pensando la mejor manera de recibirlo.

Por otro lado, Kaede que la estaba observando meneo la cabeza divertida, sacándola de sus pensamientos a Kagome que parecía concentrada en sus cavilaciones. Sin esperar más propuso- Kagome, te daré un consejo, disfruta de estos momentos de tu vida, mi niña, ya veras que algo se te ocurrirá- la miro con un gesto materno y siguió- es un consejo de que te da esta vieja.

Kagome solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras de la mujer en frente suyo y asintió con fuerza concordando con ella.

-es todo por hoy, Kagome. Puedes retirarte, mañana continuaremos con los preparados de ungüentos- dicho esto soltó un suspiro. Para luego pararse y acompañar a la joven hasta la entrada de su cabaña.

Corriendo la cortina de mimbre la pelinegra se volvió a para ver a la anciana un momento y luego se despidió de la susodicha con la mano dirigiéndose a la cabaña de su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Estaba harta, maldecía la hora en que ese horrendo animal había llegado a su vida. No solo las sabanas sino toda la ropa que con tanto trabajo había lavado, ahora se encontraban sucias. Los kimonos que su esposo le había regalado estaban rasgados y por si fuera poco tenía a dos gemelas, completamente sucias de pies a cabeza, sin contar con el griterío y llanto de los tres infantes. Su casa estaba literalmente patas para arriba. Y ella, ella estaba al límite, una travesura más por parte de ese perro y... de repente se oyó un estruendo, se volteó para ver, asustada y temerosa se acercó al lugar y con las lágrimas a punto de caer por sus ojos solo pudo caer de rodillas seguido de tomar la vajilla. ¡La vajilla que su hermano le había regalado el año pasado después de un viaje hacia el norte, estaba hecha trizas!¡TRIZAS! Y fue ahí cuando su corazón se estrujó, lágrimas empezaron a caer sin detenerse y el ahogado grito que estaba muriendo en su garganta, simplemente se liberó, dando paso a un llanto y profiriendo varios en los cuales soltaba insultos al animal que había causado su desgracia en todo el bendito día.<p>

Las gemelas por su parte tomaron al cachorro del cuello, casi abrazándolo como si de alguna manera supieran lo que se venía. Se miraron entre ellas, con tristeza, para luego mirar a la mujer que se aferraba a las piezas rotas del suelo como si su vida dependiera de ello, llorando inconsolablemente, nunca habían visto a su mamá de esa manera, se sintieron culpables, su intención nunca había sido provocar que _tio inuyasha _rompiera algo valioso para su mamá, no, solo querían a alguien con quien divertirse solo eso. Se miraron una vez mas, sin saber qué o cómo hacer para calmar a la mujer que lloraba sin control. Miraron a _tio inuyasha,_ el nombre que le habían puesto al can era porque le recordaba a su tío hanyou, pero eso no importaba ahora ya que por esto tal vez no podrían quedarse con el susodicho animal.

* * *

><p>Caminaba tranquila, hasta que escucho los gritos alarmantes y desesperados de su amiga, haciendo que ella corriera hacia la cabaña donde vivía, asustada por lo que pudiera encontrar. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dan hasta llegar al lugar, sin pensar más atravesó la cortina de mimbre y lo que vio fue a una sango llorando que no dejaba de gritar adolorida, unas gemelas llenas de tierra abrazadas a un perrito y un bebé que acompaña los sollozos de su madre, Kagome sin entender nada solo alcanzó a pronunciar- Sango...¿qué ocurrió aquí?<p>

La castaña que hasta ese momento había estado llorando, se volteó bruscamente para mirar a su amiga un momento, y corrió hacia su amiga llorando nuevamente, y entre balbuceos, susurró- Ka-kagome... ese... ese animal- se señalo a mamífero que tenían sus hijas- él... él...- no pudo continuar, el solo recordarlo solo hacía que el llanto aumentara, simplemente se dedico a abrazar a su compañera, no podía con el dolor implantado en su pecho, aquél presente era, especial porque provenía de su hermano que hacia tiempo no veía, y en el cual había puesto esperanza de volverlo a ver cuando éste terminara sus trabajos como exterminador.

Kagome por su lado, la abrazó consolándola- Sango, ya pasó, tranquila- no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero al parecer el alboroto era por cachorrito, que tenían preso sus sobrinas. Esperó un tiempo y cuando la susodicha estaba mas tranquila le dió un par de palmaditas en la espalda y continuó- cuentame qué pasó.

Sango hipó unos segundos y respirando hondo comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido esta mañana hasta los últimos sucesos hace unas horas. Ahora, sumida en una ira asesina, señaló al mini-bestia y vociferó- ¡Kagome, deshaste de ese... ese monstruo!

Las niñas que hasta ese momento solo habían escuchado a su progenitora relatar lo sucedido, al oír lo que pretendían hacerle a _tio inuyasha_ se aferraron a este, defendiéndolo- ¡no! no puesdes hacerle eso, _tio inuyasha _lo lamenta, _él_ no quería romper el regalo de tío Kohaku- se quejaron los pequeñas amenazando con llorar en cualquier momento.

Kagome al escuchar el nombre de suesposo, se sorprendió seguido una reír para sus adentros, curiosa cuestionó- ¿Tío Inuyasha? ¿por qué le pusieron ese nombre, niñas?

-porque...- no pudieron continuar ya que su madre tomó al canino, dispuesta a sacarlo.

-el nombre importa, Kagome, quiero que este animal salga de mi casa ahora- sentenció la joven madre.

Las gemelas estaban por llorar pero Kagome fue mas rápida al hablar- espera, Sango- la detuvo en el momento que sostuvo al can- antes de que te deshagas del perro primero lo primero- haciendo que mirase su casa- limpiemos este desastre y luego veremos que hacer con el- propuso la miko.

-¿y que hago con él, entonces?- espetó ex-exterminadora.

-eso dejamelo a mi- sonrió la pelinegra- ¿tienes una soga y una estaca?

* * *

><p>El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse y aun quedaba un largo trecho. Si no estaba mal para cuando terminara de ocultarse el sol el ya estaría en casa cenando. Y la verdad ansiaba poder llegar darse un baño y estar en compañía de su mujer y sus hijos, el haber ido hasta la otra aldea lo había agotado sin mencionar que el trabajo había sido muy estúpido como llamarlo de cualquier forma, siendo él, la paga por sus servicios eran algo especiales, pues al parecer todos conocían su reputación de monje heroico, el cual cargando una maldición logró derrotar a la mayor amenaza que en ese momento pudo existir y por supuesto era acompañado por un hombre mitad bestia que defendía a los humanos de youkais malvados. O si, Inuyasha, en estos tiempos también tenia su reputación y hasta humanos, muchos humanos que lo preferían en lugar de él para trabajos de exterminio. Pero eso no importaba ahora sino que tanto a él como a su amigo hanyou eran buscados y claro esta que por ello la paga tenía que ser bastante bondadosa.<p>

-otra vez te pasaste, Miroku- lo miro de manera acusadora el peliplateado.

-Inuyasha, solo cumplo con mi deber, además tengo una familia que alimentar-se defendió en todo juguetón el monje.

-esas son excusas, Miroku! tu no pediste una paga justa simplemente los estafaste!-vociferó con el ceño fruncido.

-calma, calma-habló el pelinegro- Inuyasha, yo no los estafe-fingiendo estar ofendido por lo que había dicho el ojidorado- además no tiene nada de malo que de vez en cuando te paguen demás, puesto que nuestros servicios tampoco son fáciles de hacer- terminó de decir el joven padre.

-pero si el todo el trabajo lo hice yo-se quejó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo aun más el ceño.

Miroku suspiró seguidamente de reírse para sus adentros a veces su amigo podía ser bastante infatil.

Siguió jugando un poco mas con él- vamos, eso no es cierto yo también ayude a matar a ese demonio.

-Keh! No es cierto- lo fulminó con la mirada- tu solo te encargaste de hablar con jefe del pueblo seguido de poner esos papel inútiles que no sirven para nada sin contar que a los aldeanos de ese lugar se los vendiste- ladeo el rostro hacia un lado molesto.

-es que sabia que ese demonio no valía la pena -sonrió socarronamente y continuó- y esos papeles que les di a los aldeanos eran pergaminos.

-Keh!-soltó Inuyasha realmente estaba molesto, no por los comentarios del monje sino más bien porque estaba cansado, no había un buen contrincante para él, y solo lo llamaban para exterminar meras basuras que simplemente lo único que hacían era fastidiar su día. Estaba harto, hastiado de esta estupidez, suspiro profundo esperaba llegar pronto a la aldea y ver a su mujer. Su mujer. Kagome. Ese era otro punto que le molestaba desde que se habían casado no habían tenido el tiempo debido para poderse disfrutar uno el otro, y todo gracias a que cierto monje, lo necesitaba para poder realizar estos horrendos viajes, ya que el no podía solo. Mentiras, eso eran mentiras, Miroku solo lo quería para que pudiesen llevar toda la mercadería que el estafa con sus "servicios", pues para el cosas como demonios o espíritus malignos no eran nada comparado con Naraku en sus tiempos de lucha pero retomando el tema respecto a Kagome solo esperaba poder llegar y estrecharla entre sus brazos y aspirar su fragancia. Si, la necesitaba ella era su tesoro más preciado desde que había vuelto, simplemente quería llegar y _amarla con todo su ser_.

El monje al notar que el hayou se encontraba pensativo y suspiro y con una sonrisa de medio lado se dirigió hacia su amigo- Inuyasha, sabes tal vez aún no me comprendas pero cuando tengas hijos te darás cuenta de que las cosas que hago no son para estafar a las buenas personas.

Inuyasha al escucharlo se sonrojó y ladeo el rostro cruzándose de brazos una vez más, mascullando- Keh! ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-frunció el ceño.

Rió por lo bajo al conseguir lo que quería, un hanyou refunfuñando, pues al parecer la palabra "hijos" lo ponía algo nervioso- pero si es lo mas normal del mundo, pequeña bestia-le encantaba jugarle este tipo de bromas- además yo creo que Kagome-sama también estaría feliz de tener un pequeño Inuyasha gestándose en su pequeño vientre-al decir esto no lo logró escuchar mucho pues el hanyou ahora se encontraba ahora mas rojo que su haori mascullando por lo bajo cosas inentendibles para él, solo atino a oír "cachorros" antes de que su amigo se girase a él para reprocharle algo.

Inuyasha solo lo miró un rato con las mejillas rojas para luego cerrar los ojos- Miroku... eres un pervertido lo sabás, keh!- escupió finalmente- solo, callate...

Miroku suspiró contento por la situación y se dispuso a seguir a su amigo. Ya tendría tiempo de seguir molestando a su mejor amigo en cuanto llegarán.

* * *

><p>-listo con esto terminamos- anunció una miko sonriente.<p>

Sango asintió terminando de coser las últimas prendas que faltaban- ahora solo falta saber que haremos con el animal- dijo con un deje de molestia.

-si- habló esta vez Kagome dirigiéndose hacia la entrada dispuesta a salir acompañada de las gemelas de su amiga las cuales temían por su nueva mascota.

Desde que había sacado al cachorro del hogar de su amiga, este no había parado de ladrar y aullar, haciendo que mas de una vez saliera para callarlo y esta no era la excepción, en cuanto la había visto comenzó a ladrar moviendo la cola animadamente como si estuviera burlándose de ella. La miko al oír los ruidosos ladridos nuevamente, se frotó las sienes con ambas manos y suspiró pesadamente. El pequeño can la estaba desquiciando con esos agudos ladridos, trató de mantener la calma pero le fue imposible ya que sus sobrinas imitaban al canino con los sonidos. Mantuvo la compostura como pudo e indicó a las pequeñas que no hicieran ruido, seguidamente se acercó al animal, que aumentó volumen del ladrido, y empezó a _adiestrarlo_ como pudo.

-perrito- con un tic en la ceja- deja de ladrar.

Nada. Solo aullidos y mas ladridos.

Muy bien no estaba funcionando, ahora éste estaba inquieto saltando de un lado a otro con mas insistencia. Ella frunció el ceño e insistió un poco pero volvió ocurrir lo mismo, trató un par de veces mas pero todas ellas dieron el mismo resultado. Ahora esta cansada y molesta.

¡Guau!

Y fue el fin- uyyy... suficiente- chiló ahora la miko- _osuwari!_-apuntando con el dedo índice hacia abajo, en lo que se oyó silencio seguido de alguien estrellar con el suelo.

Inuyasha a solo un par de metros de la vivienda del monje, al ver a su mujer afuera, había salido corriendo en su encuentro. Estaba a un par de pasos de ella cuando escuchó aquella palabra salir de los labios de su amada que instantáneamente se estampó con fuerza en el suelo. Estupido collar.

Miroku por su parte al ver salir a su amigo como alma que lleva el diablo, solo pudo apresurar como pudo a los caballos hasta llegar ahí, y desde donde se encontraba había visto como caía el semi demonio al suelo por el conjuro. Si estaban en casa. Sonrió para sus adentros y siguió su curso hasta llegar con la pareja que se encontraba fuera de su casa.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?!¡MALDICION Kagome!- masculló el hanyou en el suelo.

Kagome que no se había percatado de la presencia de su esposo, al sentir el estruendo del piso se volteo sorprendida al ver al susodicho, e inmediatamente se apresuro a ayudarlo a levantarlo

-I-Inuyasha...-susurró la joven- perdón, no era mi intención-se sintió apenada mientras lo ayudaba quitarse el poco de tierra que tenía en su ropaje- la palabra no iba dirigida hacia ti- se sonrojó.

-vaya bienvenida-dijo por lo bajo el hanyou molesto pero bastante audible para la miko, quitándose el poco de tierra y cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

-mis niñas- era Miroku acercándose a sus pequeñas sonrientes, listo par abrazarlas.

-¡Papi!-corrieron a abrazar a su padre.

-¿Qué hacen afuera? ¿y su madre?- preguntó buscando con la mirada a Sango.

-esta adentro- mencionó una de sus hijas.

-nosotras estamos con tía Kagome para ver que hará con _tío inuyasha_- finalizó otra de sus hijas.

-¿_Tío... inuyasha_?- fijando la vista en sus hijas para luego mirar a la pareja que también escuchaba su conversación con las infantes.

-nooo... _él _no, _tío inuyasha_- se quejó ahora Koyuki para luego señalar al perro.

Miroku siguió con la mirada hacia donde apuntaba una de las gemelas para pasar a ver al cachorrito y luego voltear a ver a su amigo. Observó al perro y luego al peliplateado. Al peliplateado y luego al perro. Lo hizo un para de veces más para finalmente echarse a reír a carcajadas pues no entendía porqué sus retoños le habían puesto semejante nombre pero intuía que sería cómico escuchar la anécdota.

Inuyasha en estos momentos estaba humeando de la ira ¡Cómo esas chiquillas se habían atrevido a llamar a _ese_ animal por su nombre no lo entendía! Se contuvo las ganas de ir y destripar al monje, cuando éste al haber escuchado la explicación por parte de las mocosas, lo miró con sorpresa y luego dirigió su mirada al canino para finalmente reírse en su cara, sí definitivamente hoy correría sangre y sabía perfectamente de quién. Bufó por lo bajo y soltó un "keh!" dando la espalda a los presentes.

Kagome solo pudo sonreír ante todo lo que pasada, le resultaba curioso y a la vez gracioso la situación, es más también se había sorprendido cuando escuchó lo que decían las niñas, los gestos que Miroku hacía y las risotadas que le propinaba a su esposo. Incluso estaba por unirse a él cuando sintió las miradas asesinas y los gruñidos de su esposo sobre ella, haciendo que desistiera de la idea pero dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Y obviamente el susodicho estaba furioso y ofendido por su actitud. Estaba haciendo un berrinche mejor dicho.

Miroku calmándose un poco, suspiró y alcanzo a decir- bueno, bueno mejor entremos y ahí me cuentan todo- todos acordaron con el pelinegro y prosiguieron a entrar en la casa.

Sango, dentro de su hogar, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había oído cuándo habían entrado sus amigos y su marido y muchos menos cuando había llegado así que en cuanto lo vio se echo a sus brazos volviendo a llorar por lo ocurrido en el día.

-Sango..-suspiró el pelinegro estrechándola en sus brazos- que... cuentame qué pasó- musitó acariciando la espalda se su mujer.

Y así lo hizo. Contó todo con suma de detalles. Desde que habían encontrado al animal del demonio hasta los estragos que había provocado en la casa.

-¡solo quiero que ese animal se vaya de mi casa!- finalizó furiosa la joven madre.

Las gemelas al escucharla se apresuraron a tomar y jalonear las prendas de su padre suplicando por que se quedara el animalito.

-papá, por favor deja que se quede, te prometemos que lo entrenaremos muy bien-hablaron mirando con carita de pena y agrandando más lo ojos para dar lástima a su progenitor.

-pero niñas...- no sabía como decirles que no. y observar sus caritas ilusionadas no ayudaba, al contrario, no quería ver tristes a sus princesas, suspiró dubitativo- ¿y si nos quedamos con él?- sentenció y miro a su esposa esperando una respuesta.

Esta lo fulminó con la mirada para luego soltar frases buscando que diera la negativa a la idea de tener al susodicho animal en cuestión.

-destruyó la vajilla que me trajo Kohaku y sabes que era muy importante para mí-respondió con los ojos apunto de volver a llorar.

-si, pero puedo comprarte otra y estoy seguro que mi _hermano_ te podrá traer otra-manifestó.

-ensucio las sabanas nuevas- contraatacó la castaña.

-yo te ayudaré a lavarlas- sonrió con una gotita bajando por su sien.

Muy no estaba funcionando, sacó su artillería pesada- destrozó los kimonos nuevos que me trajiste y los que tu te habías comprado-satisfecha.

No lo esperaba y la miro algo entre asustado y sorprendido-...

-y por si no fuera poco rasguñó y rompió esto- mostrando los pergaminos bendecidos con los cuales purificaba demonios su esposo.

¡Ouch! Golpe bajo, eso si dolió. Miró sus pergaminos, a su esposa que llevaba un gesto incomodo, y a sus hijas. Toció un poco y acomodo su garganta, cerró los ojos- no puede quedarse- sentenció finalmente.

Sus hijas lo miraron inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos- no, lo queremos con nosotras-protestaron.

El padre dio una gran bocada de aire y respondió- ¿pequeñas, les gustaría que mamá o yo rompiera o destrozara algún juguete de ustedes?- no escucho respuesta y siguió- lo ven, además no podríamos mantenerlo por mas que quisiéramos, por eso no podemos conservarlo.

Las pequeñas empezaron a gimotear reticentes a aceptar la idea de deshacerse del cachorro, Sango miro con brillo triunfal en los ojos a su marido jamas había estado tan de acuerdo con él. Y con todo ello la tensión en el lugar se hizo presente aumentando cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡no!- grito finalmente una- yo quiero que se quede, yo quiero que _tío inuyasha_ se quede- insistió esta.

Los adultos presentes estaban empezando a fastidiarse por la situación así que Kagome fue la primera en romper dicha tensión- mejor... ¿porque no nos cuentan el por qué le pusieron ese nombre al perro?- habló asiendo que las miradas se posen en ella.

-por esto- mencionó la otra pequeña saliendo un momento y entrando con el cachorro.

Acto seguido las dos niñas halaron de las orejas de can y este las ladró con ímpetu amenazando con morderlas si lo hacían de nuevo. A todos literalmente les cayo una gotita por la sien comprendiendo el _porque, _las infantes habían escogido el nombre. Los padres por su parte ahora estaban alarmados por estar apunto, al menos uno en especial, de aceptar a aquel animal como parte de su familia. El perro tenía el carácter del ojidorado presente que solo miraba un tanto sorprendido la situación pero sin darle mucha importancia.

-otra vez- contestó una de ellas animada por volverlo a hacer.

-¡No!- gritaron los padres asustados tomando a las pequeñas y abrazándolas como si fueran los objetos más delicados del mundo.

-niñas, _no de las orejas_- les regaño el padre- cuantas veces tengo que decirles- finalizó.

El perro al no sentir a las pequeñas a su lado empezó a ladrar a Inuyasha, que éste en minutos empezó a gruñir compitiendo quien era el macho _alfa_ ahí.

Kagome suspiro- en serio, no puedo creer que estes haciendo esto con un perro.

-no soy yo, es este animal que me esta buscando, Kagome- fulminando a su mujer.

Y como si la iluminación hubiera entrado, tanto sango como Miroku, se miraron con complaciencia, la idea no se espero.

-nosotros no podemos _tenerlo- _miró a sus hijas y luego pasó a mirar a sus amigos- sus tíos si.

-¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono los esposos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno al perecer Inuyasha y Kagome tendrán que lidiar con el afamado y singular animal ¿cómo le harán?<strong>_

_**Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, nos leemos! :)**_

_**Espero su opinión, por lo que la historia dice adiós! : 3**_


End file.
